


Tears From The Rain(On Hold)

by Lavenderdripp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Conflict of Interests, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Post-War, Powerful Harry, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Slow To Update, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Top Harry, True Love, Violence, Worth It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderdripp/pseuds/Lavenderdripp
Summary: Harry Potter knows he has a soulmate.He knows that he is physically and mentally meant for someone.But having that someone be his once enemy is calling for difficult situations.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! 
> 
> I am just gonna throw it out there.
> 
> This story itself will have magic filled performances in it, but knowing how uneducated I am when it comes to the wizard world, I am not going to even try on some things I have planned for this story!
> 
> I am just NOW getting back into Harry Potter after almost 6 years of being done with it. 
> 
> I have only read the first two book of the series, so please dont attack me for getting something wrong.
> 
> Me writing this is fully for fun and interest of what others think of it.
> 
> This first mini prologue is just an opening of what you would expect in the future!
> 
> Please please enjoy! 
> 
> Happy Gay shipping!!

Harry feels his chest constrict with emotion.

He can feel anguish clawing at his chest like nails. Dread is dripping down into the pit of his stomach, settling in as if it belonged there. And fear is roaring through his entire being. Its lodges in his heart, holding on to the beating pulse, ready to rip it out of his being if needing to. It's in his throat, making it hard to let air in and out.

He can feel his own magic, seeping out of his body. He cant control it. Not when he feels like he is going to die. Not when his only true love is bleeding out onto the pavement right in front of hin from a gunshot wound that had apparently came out of no where.

His partners' strikingly light blonde hair spread out into the sun, played out into the pavement. Pale skin shining in the bright yellow light from up above.. Baby blue eyes locked onto emerald green ones, opened wide with pure shock and agony. 

'Even in pain, he still looks like like an angel' Harry thinks absentmindedly.

Full pink lips open up, possibly to form a sentence. However a groan of agony slips out instead, eyes slamming shut and teeth grinding. Long slender finger reach out blindly, needing to touch, to feel-

Harry grips onto the pale hand with a fierce grip. His other hand automatically going out to press onto the open wound, where blood is seeping through the man's shirt, drenching the light material in his blood.

Harry had dropped everything to get a grip on his lover. 

He scoots up and has his lover's head laying against his lap. 

He feels himself shaking.

He feels a lot at the moment.

Anger mingles onto his magic like a lighter ready to light a candle. However, the fear seems to be winning. Its wrapping itself onto the anger like a blanket , squeezing and gripping at it like a mother would with her young child.

He can feel his lover's magic reach out. He can feel the magic weakly try to soothe him to earth. To grind him if this horrid feeling. And Harry cant help but mentally laugh at the irony. 

Here is the love if his life possibly dying into his arms, but his partners magic still reaches out to try and soothe its partner. Trying to reassure the best it can.

But harry cant focus. Not when his lovers skin seems to be losing color fast. Not when his hand is drenched in blood that is supposedly still flowing out like a waterfall, steady and unstoppable.

"Ita gonna be okay."

He hears a voice saying.

Is it his? He cant tell. Not when the ringing in his ears are pushing out all other sounds from around him. Not when he can here his heart rapidly best into his chest, knock against his ribcage, trying to jump out of his throat. 

What he can tell is that Draco's eyes, are focused on his. Emerald meeting blue. Blue meeting emerald.

"It's okay."

He can hear Draco saying through there connection.

"How can it be?'

But the connection had gone eerily quiet and Harry watches Draco eyes flutter shut. Can feel Draco's magic going completely still, just as its owners body does.

Harry, eyes blurry with unshed tears cant hold back the emotions he's feeling right now.

He grips Draco to his chest and let's out a bone-cracking wail.

His magic pulses out into the night like an explosion. Spreading out into the air like electricity. And he lets it.


	2. Chapter One: Early Morning Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just wanted a sugary overload of coffee, but of course he got more then that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go folks. The first official chapter of this story! I truly worked a ass off in the last few days to deliver this to you all! 
> 
> Just want to inform you guys AGAIN that I am not a hardcore Harry Potter fan. So, if there is something wrong or off about an event I believe was taken place, please inform me. But do so nicely. 
> 
> Enjoy my gay shippers!
> 
> P.S.- I am sorry if there is any misspellings.

Harry rarely never stops for coffee on the way to work, but today was a great exception. 

For the past few months at work, Harry and Ronald Weasley have been over- working themselves like dogs. 

The only excuse as in to why would be simple. Death Eaters are still on the run and trying to terrorize the people they come across with dark magic and murderous intent. 

It's been four years since Harry himself had taken down Voldemort with his wild beliefs of conquering a world that was already shit in the first place. And it been three years since Harry had officially joined the Auror force with his mate Ronald Weasley and it had been two years since the long lasting mission has been intact. 

Harry and Ron have been working over- time to find anyone and everyone that has decided to run after the defeat of Voldemort. It's been a wild ride, traveling all across the continent to chase down the bastards that were involved. There progress so far has not been all that bad. In the past few years Harry has been on the case, there has been six Death Eaters found and turned in. But, its been even more difficult as the search for assumingly ten more are still in hiding. 

And all Harry wanted to do was take a lond deep rest in his bed and just wake up next week. But he had a job to do. To protect the innocent and to take down the guilty. 

It was a stressful job of his, but if he were to be honest with himself, he enjoyed _almost_ every last bit of it. It was something that kept him busy and moving. It wasn't something that he felt that he desperately needed, but actually wanted to do. Although, sometimes he does have thoughts of quitting on the spot after a rough day or mission. Harry was no quitter though, he was too stubborn to quit something that helped him. 

Helped him by _not_  wondering why his being felt so... **_dull_**  almost all the time. And the restless nights that sometimes had his mind wondering what was missing. So, it was easier that way to him, with his Auror job. It kept all the mind-racing thoughts and restless night away for a time being. 

Harry walked up to the counter to be greeted by an overly-exaggerated smile from the worker at the register. 

"Hi hi! Welcome to Rad Cafe. What would you like today?" 

Harry sat for a second, looking up at the menu, arms crossed and posture straight. 

"What is the sweetest thing you have on the menu right now? I'm going to need it for the day I know I am about to have." 

The female worker, whose name tag read Alison, raised her right eyebrow in amusement. 

"Long day ahead?" 

Harry dramatically groans and shakes his head up and and down. 

"You have no idea." 

Alison let's out a small burst of laughter, eyes closed and she shakes her head side to side. 

"Well, if that's the case, I think you should have a large cup of vanilla and caramel frappe. The whipped cream is actually mixed with caramel and chocolate, so its sweeter then any normal whipped cream. If you're wanting the sugar rush to last longer then two hours, I suggest to take the Large." 

Harry immediately agrees with her and pays the 8.55 in exact change. 

He scoots to the side so the next person could go next. He stands at the edge of the countertop, hoping his order does not take long to make. 

It's not that he's in a rush anyway. He won't have to be in until 9:30, but he knows he needed to get some paperwork completed before starting his day off right. 

As Harry waits for the drink, he is unconsciously able to think of the dull ache inside of his being. But, it felt..  _off_. 

The feeling, that usually settled into the very pit of his stomach, was rising and buzzing in anxious activity. It spread through his entire being. The ache was definitely still there, but more... less. 

And then a voice he hasn't heard in over two years traveled to his ears like music. -

"Harry?"

He tenses up slightly, before relaxing alittle and turns toward the person the voice belongs to. 

His hair was still an interesting shade of white blonde hair, that now fell well past his shoulders now, sitting in the middle of his back. Skin still pale as he can remember, as if it omly met sunlight twice in it's life. Limbs long and tall as far he could remember, but even from where Harry was standing, he felt cocky to say that Harry now seemed to be very much taller then the men. 

Widened eyes of such a unique color blue, yet grey locked onto his and he feels his ache suddenly give in to burst of activity and joy and, god just _something_ that filled his heart beat with anticipation and nerves. 

He keeps contact with the said men, and mentally thinks how he often thought of the young men. Always wondering what the other was up to. Always wondering if the other was okay. Because Merlin knows how much he was a constant reminder of the past. All of the bad choices, all the the good deeds, and everything that has changed because of it. 

Harry sighs and speak out, realizing that neither have spoken for several seconds. -"Hello Draco."

  


  


* * *

  


  


Draco had to get out of the quite walls of his flat. 

He had another restless night, his mind reliving flashbacks of the war and a certain green-eyed person. 

So, here he was sitting in his favorite muggle cafe at 7:30 in the morning with a cup a green tea and a freshly baked raspberry muffin. 

A book sat open in front of him, he eyes following the words sprawled out in ink onto the paper, words and sentences snapping alive as images of a scene from the book splashes into his mind like paint. -He did this often. 

He would have an unpleasant night of sleep,only to drag himself out of his bed and get dressed and walk here from his nice cozy flat to only sit down in this muggle cafe and read a book of his personal interest. 

It helped ease his mind a little bit. The soft noise of customers chatting and silverware and equipment clanking against things helped the loneliness in a small way. 

Because, if he were to he honest with himself, he has felt lonely for quite some time now. 

He could explain and visualize that the feeling of... nothing started during the war. Way before actually.

Started when he lost faith in the Dark Lord as soon as he began to murder innocent just because he felt like it. 

He remembers the fear and anguish once he realize what he has gotten himself into. 

He remembers sobbing in his room at the manor after receiving dreading task of _**killing**_  a mentor of his, Albus Dumbledore. -He remembers the look of relief that the men had after Draco began to lower his wand. He wanted so badly to get out. And want to be any part of the evil intentions Voldemort had for the Wizading world. He truly believed that Dumbledore could have helped him. Helped his whole family. He still remembers the relief still written on Dumbledore's face after Snape had done Draco's bidding for him. 

He remembers the actual pain and loss after finding out that Harry Potter was dead. He remembers letting the emotion of _losing_ him sweep over him like broom. He can remember his parents pure fear of dissolve to fight back sink out of them. 

He remembers crumbling to his knees, I front of dozens of eyes staring at,and letting out a sob of true sadness, realizing and thinking that Harry wasn't coming back to save them all. His magic had went off the rocket then, He felt hallowed from the inside and out, like he just lost the one person that could have made him a better person. 

Draco wanted so much for so long from Potter. So much he wanted to say,so much he wanted to make up. Because Draco knew. 

He's known since the Yule Ball. Known that flare of anger and jealousy after seeing Potter in arms with someone else other then him. 

He known since sixth year, of getting the ugly skull imprinted on him, and silently and drastically easing himself away from mocking and picking on Potter, because he heart felt heavy and just _looking_ at Potter terrified him because he knew what was to come. He refused to let Potter think even fucking less of him. 

He knew he was too far gone and in love with the stubborn git that he actually felt like dying right there after seeing Potter's limp and emotionless body. The nothingness was the worse though. 

however, Harry was alive. Harry was alive and he truly felt like he was whole again. The nothing went away and it was filled with satisfaction and longing and so much _**want.**_

On that battlefield, right then and there, Draco had made his decision. He had made his decision that right then and there, with his wand tightly being gripped in his hand, and his tear-streaked face and blood shot eyes, that Harry Potter will succeed. 

And that's why he did it. 

That's why he had shouted Harry's name as soon as the young man was on his feet, eyes locked immediately to Voldemort's shocked ones. That's why, as soon Harry had turned to meet his eyes, Draco tossed his wand to him, frantic for him to get the message, to understand that he chose _his_  side. 

It was wonderful, Draco can recall. As soon as Harry had his grip onto his want, Draco's wand buzzed with magic just as Draco's inner being buzzed with **love**. 

He had to admit right there, that in the midst of Harry holding onto his wand,pointing it at the evil that has started this mess, that he was in love with Harry Potter. 

And that's how he knew that Harry Potter was also his mate. 

Draco didnt realize how hard he was clenching the book he was holding until he felt it rip from his grip, which had brought him back to the present. 

Draco has to clench his eyes shut for a second, and tries to get his heart and breath in control. 

He needed to stop this. 

Thinking and fantasizing about the man wasn't going to change a damn thing. 

Never in a million years will Harryever want to be with him, even if they were truly meant to be together. 

Draco reminds himself this every time he catches himself thinking a out him or reads the lastest news in the Prophet. 

Draco's mind was wandering... again. 

But then he hears a voice. 

" _What's the sweetest thing you have on the menu today? I'm going to need it for the day I'm about to have."_

Draco cant breath. 

He hasn't heard his voice in so long. He can already feel his heart beat growing increasingly loud in his ears. Can already feel his anxious mind over working itself. 

But Draco is already moving. 

He has to know. 

_**He has to know!** _ ****  


And he finds himself standing a few feet away from a tall figure with wildly black hair and he knew. He just fucking ( _knew_ ).

"Harry?" 

He speak without thinking. 

He suddenly has the urge to bolt. To just leave as soon as possible. But,he physically could not move. 

Not when he turned to face him. 

Draco truly feels like crying to Harry's parents because Merlin they made such a God of a son. 

Eyes still the shade a emerald green that shine with fierceness as they always did. 

> Tanned skin seemed to be very well built because my my my Auror did wonders for the body. 

And his hair. 

Oh Merlin, his hair is still has untamed and messy as it should always be. 

Draco cant breath. Draco fills his head swim wildly with thoughts and questions and (need) and god did Draco want to jump into his arms and just cry. 

Draco does t realize how quite it has gotten after he's spoken until he hears Harry breath out a small sigh coming from Harry Potter. The man speaks. 

"Hello Draco." 

And Draco truly does faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me as much as you want in the comments! I promise, I can take it!
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS AND SUBSCRIBE TO THE STORY!


	3. Worth a Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have a quite pleasant talk in the small muggle cafe. That is after Draco has woken up from fainting upon seeing Harry's stupid(incredibly handsome) face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys this was going book would have slow updates!
> 
> WARNING: there are no particular warning for this specific chapter. Just a lot of feels of Draco's side
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy.

_**Tears From The Rain** _

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**WORTH A CONVERSATION**

  
  
  
  


“ ** _SERIOUSLY_** Potter, I'm quite fine.”

__

Harry Potter sits in front of Draco Malfoy with his arms crossed over his chest, mouth settling into a frown the makes the corner ms of his eyes crinkle a little bit.

__

“Are you positive? You scared me there for a minute. I mean,” Potter undresses his arms and runs a hand through his messy black hair, which Daco has picked up that it's a nervous habit of his when they were in school. “You wouldn't wake up.”

__

Draco wills his blush away before it could touch or even spread out against his cheeks. It was already embarrassing enough that he had even fainted in front of Potter in the first place. Now, here he is, listening to the Golden Boy show possibly fake concern just to make Draco feel better for fainting in the first place.

__

“I was only out for a minute Potter,” his voice coming out sharper then he wanted. “It is seriously not a big deal.”

__

Draco mentally shakes his head at his own defense. Potter was simply just stating a fact. He didn't seem to be making fun of Draco in anyway. But when have already built a defense mechanism for yourself, it is difficult to push those down when you are feeling trapped in a weird situation.

__

If Potter caught on to his tone, he doesn't show it. He simply stares down at Draco. Draco physically wants to squirm under the glare,  but stops himself from Moving. Harry has always had an intense stare. But, as the years have gone by without any contact to the other man, that stare has intensified by two. His eyes bore into Draco's and Draco can already fill the deep pull of his magic and being wanting to reach out to touch. Draco stomps the feeling down before it can fully reach the surface.

__

“You were out for five minutes.” Potter states in a very dry tone that makes Draco visibly crunch. He says it in a way that there was nothing to be added on to his statement.

__

Draco can't stop himself when he frowns. It didn't realize that he was unconscious for that long.

__

“ Well, I am fine now. Thanks for your concern.”  Draco say, voice tight with tension and embarrassment.

__

The longer Draco sits as Harry sodding Potter stands, looming over him with authority and calmness easing off of him in waves, the longer his magic tries to reach out. But Draco cannot afford for that to happen. Especially after just now coming in contact with the man after so many years of just (wondering and (thinking. He doesn't have the mental state for that to happen. He wasn't ready for that to happen.

__

Draco half expects for Harry to get annoyed or irritated at Draco's dismissive tone. Possibly snap at him or just walk off. However, Harry does neither. He actually _smiles_ at him. It's small,  it Draco can tell that it is genuine.

__

The  response makes his throat close up with an emotion that he does not want to deal with. It's clawing at its throat, trying to make it's way right on the tip of his tongue. He swallows audibly, as if he is swallowing down the emotion. As if he can hold back the feeling every time Draco is caught off guard by the man that is standing in front of him.

__

“I'm glad then.”

__

Harry's eyes seemingly begins to roam over him. His eyes are steadily looking at him with ease and deliberate cause. He doesn't even try to pretend that he isn't checking out Draco.

__

Draco wants to blush again at the attention the Harry is giving and he is aware of that it is quiet in the cafe. His eyes move around the room, scanning the corners of where he was sitting. It seems as if the two men are the only customers around. This makes Draco slightly relax. He didn't need anybody else trying to check out the scene of the savior and the ex Death Eater having a chat as if they didn't join two different sides of a war just a few years ago.

__

Draco mentally has to remind himself that at the end, he had done the right thing. That, although he did still have the mark, which was fading slowly as time goes by, he turned his back on his family's beliefs and mistakes to end a war that was already clearly out of hand from the start. He would be able to forgive himself if he didn't do what he did. He still doesn't forgive himself for what he did do.

__

“How have you been, Malfoy?”

__

Draco blinks back into reality only to raise his eyebrows. Is Potter really asking him how he was? Did he even care or was he simply trying to make conversation. And just thinking that makes Draco wonder why Potter was still standing there in front of him in the first place.

__

_“I'm fine.”_ Draco automatically wants to say. But that would be lying. And for some reason, looking up at Harry with his intense green eyes, he can't bring himself to let the lie slip from his tongue with an ease he has mastered.

__

“I'm… trying” he says instead,  which is closer to the truth then Draco would admit out loud to even himself.

__

Harry is quiet for a moment. His eyes don't waver from  face, as if trying to pick out if Draco is lying or telling the truth. As much as Draco would like to look away, his stare has seemed to hypnotize him into holding on.

__

“You look,” Harry hesitates as he tries to word what he wants to stay. Draco unconsciously straightens his back and clamps his hands together, squeezing them tight together. If Harry says something that runs him the wrong way, he swears to Merlin that-

__

"Good. You look good, Malfoy.”

__

Draco is unable to will his stupid blush away, which not only makes itself comfortable on his cheeks, but decides to rest on the tip of his ears also. Draco had never thought that there would come a day where _Harry sodding Potter_  would be complimenting him. Wait, did he even actually mean the compliment? Or was his just simply saying that to be friendly. Draco's mind began to wander. Because surely, Harry wasn't attracted to him, his former enemy that used to bully the shite out of him.

__

“I don't- I mean I- thank you.” Draco says, words stumbling and mixing with much embarrassment.

__

Harry just raises his eyebrows,  a small amused grin slowly easing on his well endowed features. Draco's heart leaps at the sight. He thinks of the past and forcefully squeezed (that feeling down until it's nothing but regret and guilt. He doesn't deserve to even _feel_ anything after everything Draco has put the man in front of him through.

__

“Do you come here often?” Harry ask as silence eases his way between them like they were all just had buds. Draco learned first hand what it is like to be surrounded by silence and loneliness. The year of being under house arrest with no outside company, or even his mother their to keep him company had almost driven up a wall.

__

Draco has to look down at him still clenched hands before answering. “ Yes, at least three or four times a week. It is of walking distance to where I live.”

__

“This is considered a muggle area.”

__

Harry states as if Draco has not realized yet. This irritates Draco a little. Neither of them have been in contact with the other for years.

__

“Yes, that I know. How observant of you.” his reply or dry and unamused. He tries to hold back an eye roll because then he might be pushing his luck. He doesn't want Potter to run off just yet.

__

Harry, if shocked or surprised by Draco's snarkiness, just huffs out a laugh, his eyes scrunched up spittle as he ducks his head down before looking back up again. Draco swears that if Harry keeps on doing simple things like smiling at him or not judging,he was going to actually burst into tears.

__

Draco can remember a time back in highschool when he would get seriously irritated and fucking jealous just because the boy he wanted to befriend since first year never (smiled at him like he would smile at his friends. He used to think (what's so good about them? I'm a Malfoy dammit. I can make him smile and laugh all the time). The bitterness led to him being quite rude and immature towards Potter for years.

__

"I don't mean to be rude. Although I am surprised, I am quite glad that you have… changed some of your views over the years. It's nice to know that some people really did change for the best after the war.”

__

Harry's voice is filled with warmth as he speaks to Draco. There is no recognition or anger and frustration or bitterness behind any of the words.

__

 Draco, who only has the ability to blink at the taller boy. He just can't believe it. Can't believe that someone like Harry, who may have forgiven after the war, sits here in front of him as if they are really old, good friends. Harry, who used to sneer and glare at him every time Draco decided to make his presence known, is really being… _nice_ to his old nemesis. Draco wasn't sure if it even bothered him yet.

__

"I'm still an arsehole, Potter.” Draco finds himself admitting out loud. “Nothing much has changed about me except my views in life.”

__

“Your appearance seems to have,” Potter pauses and give Draco a once over again, eyes drifting from the top of Draco's head to his chest. Draco, for maybe the eight time this morning, wills his stupid blush to not make an appearance. “changed as well.”

__

Draco let's the words tumble from his mouth without a second thought.

__

"A good change, I would hope.”

God, how fucking _teenage_ of him! He literally sounds like a schoolgirl talking to their crush for the first time. He internally groans as he physically flinches, cringing back by leaning backward and crunching his shoulders up.

__

Harry eyes grow wide with amusement and he actually breaks out into a laugh. His golden cheeks grow a little darker and Draco is an fucking awe right now. Did he really just make Harry Potter _blush_?

__

“Um, yeah.” Harry says,voice soft and hesitant, but somehow confident.  “Yeah, it's a good change.”

__

Draco swears that Harry Potter will be the death of him. He has to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from blurting out how much he is pleased that Harry has also… pleasantly changed in appearance as well. And in apparently good natured and nice. The Harry he can recall was all glare and anger towards him. Maybe there was hatred in the mix as well.

__

“Well,” Draco begins and clears his throat when his voice trembles a little.  “Thank you then.”

__

Harry gives him a real smile then, the blush still decorating his facial features.  “It is not a big deal.”

__

They sit in silence for a moment,  letting the sound of workers fill their ears and let the morning calmness ease them. Draco, to his surprise, is actually quite shocked by how at ease he is with Potter. It seems that the years really have done them a huge favor, neither of them bickering or insulting each other to the point where someone was bound to get hurt. And Merlin, did it feel good.

__

Draco regrets so much. He regrets not being a better and nicer eleven year old. He regrets being a spoiled brat through fifteen years of his life. He regrets not changing his stupid ways once he began to develop raw and emotional _feelings_ for the golden boy. He regrets not reaching out to him, because his fucking entire being has been feeling like _nothing_ for years and it's hard for things to catch his attention. Not like Harry used to do back in school. Not like Harry is doing now.  And Draco just wants so much and wishes and wishes but regrets regrets (regrets to the point where he fears. It would never work out, even if the world deemed it be. Even if, they were able to become… something.

__

Draco has guilt and lives with regret and neither of them seem to want to butch. Because he deserves the feeling. He deserves the pain, the emptiness, and the fear. He could never have someone as good as the young man in front of him.

__

“This is the first time we had a civil conversation.”

__

Potter's statement pulled him back into reality and he blinks up at him, letting his sentence wash over him.

__

Draco, wraps his fingers around the other once again, the tension and uncertainty making their way back. Fuck, he hope Potter didnt mean it in an ill manner. This doesn't mean that Harry is no longer wanting this to be civil, right? However, that wouldn't make sense really. It is Harry Potter, the man who is all but brave and strong and confident and handsome… He makes a silent prayer that Harry means no harm by the statement. Because, god he hasn't felt this relaxed and alive in a long time.

__

“Is that a bad thing?” he says, voice shaky once again, but doesn't try to cover it up. He needs to know…

__

“No, I quite like it actually” Harry chirps. He then leans over to sip from the straw of his drink, which Draco is just now noticing. “I think we should have more civil conversations. In the future.”

__

Draco's brain had just stopped working for a minute.

__

_“This better not be a joke”_ He cant help but fiercely repeat over and over in his head. Because this is something he has wanted in a long time. This is an actual dream of his. He wants… he wants this.

__

“Yes,” he says, voice soft and he barely registers that his lips are tilted upward in a small but shy grin. The butterflies in his stomach are making their way through his entire body now. “Yes,” Draco says, voice small and laced with uncertainty. “ I would quite like that. Very much so.”

__

Harry breaks out into a full smile. Teeth showing and mouth spreading upwards. Draco thinks his heart will not be able to hold on any longer. This feeling is in no way foreign for unfamiliar to him by now. But it's been so long. So long for Draco to just _hope_ for a scenario like this to happen. And it has finally arrived,  after years of hidden jealousy and bitter thoughts of nothing ever changing.

__

Draco has no idea what to do with that. But, he will make do with what he has in front of him. And that seems to be a start of an actual friendship  between old rivals and enemies.

__

“That's great. Um,” Harry pats his slacks’ pockets, eyes dropping to dig something out. He pulls out what he seems to be looking for and lays it in front of Draco. Draco looks down at a supposedly business card with branded letters of Harry Potter's title as a Auror.

__

Draco gets a deep irritation flow through him before he drowns it out with curiosity as he scans the peace of paper with his eyes. Harry's address is a the bottom with bold black wording and Draco lets out a whoosh of air. For a second, Draco truly believed that Harry was showing off in some way.

__

“I have to be going now, but if you could, please send me a letter?” Harry gives him a small grin before he begins to stands from where he was sitting across from Draco. “ I mean,” Harry says, eyes meeting his full on once again for what seems like the twelfth time since there… conversation had begun. “If  you could just please let me know when you are available to talk again, I can work something out.”

__

Draco blinks up at him and his expression morphs into a shocked and open look. And, staring at Harry from where he was sitting, he just _has_ to know. He doesn't want to get his Hopes up. He doesn't want to embarrass himself for wanting to meet up with Harry Potter with a passion.

__

“Please,” he says,voice breaking a little. His hand is shaking from nerves. He prays to Merlin that this is real.  “Please tell me that this is not a joke.”

__

Harry simply arches his brows and sets Draco with a look of wonder and curiosity.  His eyes roam Draco's sitting form and Draco wills his fucking blush into submission before it reaches his face because it has been easing it's way throughout the whole entire encounter and now is seriously not the time.

__

“I don't like to make jokes when it comes to possibly being able to connect to a possible friends. I just go now. Please,” Harry moves to the door with his half finished drink. “I would be quite pleased if I were to hear from you. Goodbye Malfoy.”

__

He shoots a flash of a smile before he is out of the small cafe and Draco's heart will not stop _beating_. He sucks in air and let's it out like he can't breath. His wish is coming true. He just wants to be forgiven. He wants to make things right. He want  to be better. To be _alive_. He wants wants wants…

__

Draco sits there in shock for a few seconds. He then covers his mouth his hand as the sobs comes crashing with force from his body and whacks his mind and soul with it. He shakes with shock and… and… hope for so much. 

__

Draco, after years of being numb and feeling like nothing and wishing for so much for might just be getting a second chance.

__

And for that, Draco couldn't be any more grateful that Harry had decided to stop by his favorite coffee shop. Grateful that Harry didn't stare at home with disgust or uncertainty but with _gentleness_  and _kindness_. Just grateful that he can… make things better. Even if it is a small piece of redemption.

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


_**HARRY**_ Potter entered his silent apartment in a daze. He then proceeded to  go through his regular night routine.

__

He starts off by taking off his work boots and lines them up against the wall by his front door. He then stubs out of his Auror robes and hangs them up in the small closet that is across from his front door. He continues to move along as he walks up his stairs the where the bedrooms layout with two closed guest bedrooms and one open main one. He enters the opened door and moves to shrug off his white dress shirt and black slacks. He is  now left in his boxers and undershirt.

__

He goes through the drilled in his brain motion to wall into his Bathroom and start the shower. He then stands there with heavy limbs and waits for the water to warm up. He proceeds to undress himself and steps into the shower, closing the shower door behind him. He stands under the hot water and let's the drops drop down his face and hair onto his body.

__

This is an routine to him. Ever since he has officially moved into this flat, the events after working hours have been the same for him. Harry was somewhat of a simple man with big dreams and hopeful mindset of himself. So when it came to him moving out from number 12 Grimmauld Place, he wasn't all that upset.

__

He has set up a routine system for himself after only being into his new home for a day. He realized that sitting around in a empty place wasn't all the fun. He has always felt _empty_ and tends to let his thoughts overwhelm him. He realize it's better to always stay moving. To always be doing something.

__

But it was difficult today. His morning that was supposed to be quiet and relaxing _for once_ was interrupted by the one and only Draco Malfoy.

__

It through Harry off. No, it wasn't like Draco had sneered at him and fired off rude and obnoxious comments like he used to do in Hogwarts as a teenager growing up. Instead, upon of making contact with his former classmate, Draco instead fainted right in front of him, apparently in shock.

__

As Harry begins to wash off the lingering stress from working, he lets his mind wander to Draco and his conversation from earlier in the morning. If he should even call it an actual conversation. More likely, Harry speaking and Draco simply just talking back. Sitting down with your enemy from school and having a normal conversation, or whatever you would like to call it, was actually quite… different.

__

It's been years since Harry has made official contact with Draco. But, it was not awkward to Harry as he spoke with the weirdly calm and… _soft-looking_ young man. In fact, it felt like the most normal and natural to Harry. Let's not forget about the fact that being around the man had seemed to ease the numbness of nothing tremendously.

__

It was as breathing easier when they had spoken. Harry wasn't tense as he used to be when dealing with Malfoy. He was relaxed and pliant and it was so… refreshing to say the least.

__

Which, is probably why he had asked Draco, not exactly specific on when, to meet up sometime again. He shocked himself there on that move. However, at the end when Draco _fucking_ Malfoy gave him small smile and actually agreed to meet up with him again, he considered it a victory.

__

Draco has definitely changed. As far as what Harry has seen, it was for the better. For example, Draco even being in a muggle coffee shop in the first place. He hasn't forgotten how Draco used to swear up and down the muggles were a menace to society and how much he despised them. Then again, he also remembers how Draco had the imprinted into his brain as young child by a father like his. So, in some way, Harry really wasn't as surprised to see that Draco has changed at least some of his views as a grown up.

__

Also how… open and calm he had presented himself, even after being unconscious for almost five minutes before he came to his senses and woke up. Back in school, the Draco that Harry knew was always paying attention to his appearance and how he presented himself to others surrounding him. Always sitting up perfectly straights and posture swift and smooth. Blond hair used to be slicked back until their third year of Hogwarts. Now, Draco say more at ease then harry can admit that he caught on to. He looks pretty good too. Tall limbs, smooth creamy white skin the seemed to barely have a blemish  …

__

Harry had to quite literally shake his head as he unconsciously focuses on the man's attractive appearance. He quickly gets out of the shower after turning off the water to towel himself off. He then proceeds to get dressed in a simple sleep shirt and loosely fitted pajama pants. Once, he is dressed and getting his bed ready to sleep, he lets his kind drift once again.

__

Harry thinks back on the easy conversation Harry and Draco had. He simply.could not seem to even regret teasing Draco as he talks to him. With how draco what become flushed with embarrassment or awe was what made the whole entire situation even more relaxing. It eased any tension in Harry's own shoulders during the whole ordeal.

__

Harry really did quite enjoy his short time with the young man. It was probably only a thirty minute conversation, maybe shorter than that,  it made Harry wonder. He couldn't help but think of the reason (why I'd was so relaxing to him. It that was truly saying a lot, with there bad history and everything.

__

**' _Ginny_** _never made me feel so relaxed after  the war'_

__

Harry grimaces at the thought, deciding that may have been not entirely true. When he was with Ginny after the war, there relationship was mostly and honestly based on emotional comfort. They had each to cry on and rant to when things from the war would overwhelm the. That was sadly, but simply it.

__

They had both confessed to each other that the word “love” was not entirely involved in there relationship. They had both tried, but it didn't really work out the  way either of them hoped. They called things off officially five months after the war. It was mutual. No hard feelings whatsoever and now they are simply just friends.

__

Friends who have an intimate pass together, of course.

__

With Draco, the whole entire thing seemed to a breeze and wasn't awkward. It was _comforting_ to say the least. There past just doesn't seem to be a problem in the present. Or at least, it isn't a problem right now. Because, the past can always sneak it's way around again. It usually does on the days when harry is feeling quite down.

__

“Why _did_ I ask Draco to send me a letter when he is wanting to connect in person? I could have simply just asked him when he was available next instead of asking him to let me know…”

__

Harry feels the telltale sign of fear and panic trying to make its way to his mind and heart for a second, his eyes visibly  growing wide and open in feeling. What if Draco never contacts him? What if Harry was completely off about how he thought the conversation was going and Draco was truly uncomfortable with him and was simply just being polite. Draco could possibly still actually hate him. Draco could think that Harry was trying too hard to just _be_ in his life and never try to make contact?? Oh god, did he come off as desperate? Because he wasn't

__

_Or maybe he was, just a little bit._

__

He just wanted to be in touch of Draco again. And hopefully soon. Because Draco made him feel like he _belonged_ as only himself . Not as just the fucking savior of the wizarding world. He was quite frankly tired of being called the savior instead of Harry. It irritated him to no end when people actually referred him as Harry Potter,  the _savior_  instead it just Harry.

__

He has to clench of fist. Nails dig into the skin of his palm, igniting a sharp pain and he closes his eyes and breath in and out.

__

He was over thinking. He can now remember how Draco seemed to be surprised and had actually believed that Harry was not being serious as he requested to meet up again. He remembers Draco giving him that soft smile that he has never seen attached on his persona has he agreed to meet up again. This memory itself eases the fear and panic that was trying to beat its way through his entire being.

__

Harry can't help but let out a shocked out laugh, his thoughts clearing and his heart feeling heavy with anticipation.

__

He was going to get a chance to meet up with Draco Malfoy again. He was going to be able to feel the ease once again. That feeling of belong and just being that he so dearly loves with everything that he has.

__

As Harry drift slowly into the motion of drowsy sleepiness, he cannot help but think of how strange today had been. At how things had turned out. He was ( _happy_ _and excited_  to meet up with Draco again. He really was. It was just so crazy how the said man really used to be someone he would think that he truly hated at some point in his life. The man that he had a change of heart for when he used to have glimpses of during their sixth year. The boy that wasn't in tune with the world. The one that had bags under his eyes from seemingly restless sleeping. The same boy that had stopped bullying or even glancing at Harry all together and kept to only himself.

__

Harry had to he honest with himself and admit that he has not hated Draco since that unfortunate event in that bathroom. The same Bathroom that Harry had felt like his heart has literally shattered into pieces. Shame and guilt and sadness had overwhelmed him once he did what he did. He had regretted from the very beginning. He had hated himself for doing such a stupid stupid thing. That guilt had almost piled on when Draco had turned his back to the Dark as soon as he made to decision to throw Harry his wand. Harry didn't hate Draco. He just felt shitty and bad and so fucking guilty and regretful and pained...

__

Draco Malfoy was different now. He seemed to be more pliant, but elegant in his Malfoy way. Harry has to say that he quite liked this Draco then the prick that had been if said man in school. The Draco that he kind of got to know this morning was just so… _real_ and _a_ _uthentic_. It was the Draco Harry didn't mind getting used to.

__

Harry was just excited of something interesting happening.in his life. Something that he would truly think that would be good for him. Malfoy could be good for him.

__

Harry actually groans and  a blush paints his Faust slightly at that absurd thought.

__

Draco was attractive to Harry. Very.. **very** attractive to him. He has to admit that.

__

“ _That reason may be one of the **main** reason why you wanted to meet him again anyway._ ” his thoughts provide for him. And he has to shake that out of his head because that was really absurd!

__

Harry feels himself fall into good slumber,his  thoughts honestly providing him images of soft and gentle Draco smiling up him with a fond expression plastered on his face.

__

Okay,  So he must admit  and repeat that he   _cannot_ wait to see all of what exactly is different from the pretty blond man.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK IS BETTER THEN NO FEEDBACK.
> 
> I APPRECIATE ANY TYPE OF THOUGHTS AND LOVE THAT YOY GUYS GIVE ME!!


	4. Chapter Three: Thoughts of Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has sad thoughts of the past and Pansy makes a visit that has Draco hoping for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys this will be a slowly updated story! Either way I really do hope that you enjoy this chapter. My stress levels have been high for a week now and I pray he didnt shi in this chapter. I didnt trukt look for any incorrect wordings, so I apoligze ahead of time. 
> 
> WARNING: unspoken depression, denying self-worth, small amount of hope.

CHAPTER THREE: THIUGHTS OF PAST AND FUTURE

 

**WARNINGS: Unspoken depression// denting self-worth// small amount of hope.**

  
  
  
  


**_Malfoy sat, lounging_ ** in his favorite resting chair in his dining room when he got an email from Pansy Parkinson. 

  
  


_ I should be at your place by 12:30. :) _

_ Make sure you have tea ready Darling.  _

 

Malfoy frowned at the electronic device in his hand . On the far right corner of the device, it showed that it was ten o'clock exactly. 

 

Draco tosses the small device on the  table in front of him. Honestly, why did he even think about buying himself a muggle item? Especially a muggle item such as a cellular telephone. They were so hard to keep up with for someone that has only known of owling out letters and floo calling for most of his years of living to contact others. But Pansy insisted. She had told him several months back that emailing and messaging through the device was very much quicker and faster when trying to contact someone with letters. Draco doubted her then and he still doubts her now.  Well, not exactly. She was right about getting a message across was faster than owling. He simply just didn't know how to fully work the damn thing. He's only had the phone for a few months, and doesn't play around on it as much as he probably should if he wants to know to work it. It was frustrating. The only thing he would need it for was to email and message Blaise Zabini or Pansy Parkinson anyway. Any other contact other then those two people, he would use his owl. It was easy and familiar to him.

 

Although he was now living in a very nice apartment that was located in the middle of muggle London, his use for magic was needed. 

 

He lived on the third floor in a two bedroom apartment. The place was pretty big and had a lot of space to it. The kitchen was a nice size, sitting on the far left of the apartment.The resting area sat smack dab in the middle of his place. Both bedrooms were big, and both had a joined bathrooms connected to it, which were on the other side of his apartment. The walk-in closets were definitely a bonus in Draco's eyes. It made it easy for all of the clothing he had brought with him after leaving the Manor to finally be on his own.

 

There is a slight pang of sadness before he vanishes it away determinedly. He always get the feeling of his heart hitting the pit of his stomach when he thinks of the manor. Thinks about all the good times he used to have in the building as a child. About all the death,pain and suffering, fear, and true depression he had during the time of war. At the end of everything,  he could no longer deal with living under the same roof Voldemort had lived for the last few years of the war. He couldn't even look at the place, knowing that his father, his  _ desperate  _ father had willingly let the … creature in with open arms. 

 

It terrifies him still. It terrifies him thinking about what would have happened if his father did not finally come down from his high horse, even if it was for a brief moment, to actually look at all the damage and pain the monster was doing. His father was always an asshole that believed the only wizard families of purebloods were the only the worthy enough to be at the top, just like Voldemort had believed. Draco, himself, had also believed in the same damn thing. For almost the first fifteen years of living  _ as  _ a pureblood, he looked down at other like they were trash that were stuck on the bottom of his shoes. Like they were not even good enough to be looked at, or a matter of fact, to be nice to. But then the war happened. And shit had hit the fan on his old views and he regretted so  _ much _ .

 

Then it just got worse with the fact that he began to stare at a pretty reckless boy his sixth year. Had glimpses of wild and untamed black hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to trap him into a spell of being frozen on the spot. He denied it for a long time. Denied the fact that he had caught  _ feelings  _ for someone that wasnt even on the same “side” as him. Someone, such as the boy that  _ cared _ so much and helped everyone that deserved his help. 

 

Harry Potter, through the first five years of attending Hogwarts, had always settled a glare towards Draco that could be only filled with anger and frustration. Maybe even hatred. Draco would not be surprised if Harry did hate him back then. Then six year happened. Draco fierce beliefs of  muggle borns or half blood, and just  _ life _ in general was twisted into something that was no longer same but still, in fact, bitter and ugly. Draco's views on everything had changed. He had stopped even coming around Potter or any of his friends. He kept to himself and his studies. He threw everything into his studies. Because, as long as he was busy doing something,  _ anything _ , then he would not feel the urge to just stare or talk to Potter.

 

Because, god the urge to just look at him, be close to him, talk to him had grown to be uncomfortable and unbearable at a point in his pining mind and heart. It had physically began to weigh on him almost as much as the demands to do dirty work for his father in the school. So, he had stopped torturing himself. 

 

He still didn't speak to Harry Potter. He still kept his mouth shut. But he began to let himself stare far too long than what was necessary. Or maybe perhaps sit a little close so he was at least in eye watch. But then things got worse. Way worse.

 

His feelings bloomed. Spread from his heart, to his throat, to his tongue, then back down through every small bone in his body. The intensity of it was overwhelming and it scared the fucking hell out of him. Because, of course he heard the talk of soul mates. Ue just had a feeling of  _ why _ he was feeling this with such intensity. Read the telltale signs of what to expect when you have a life mate. He knew he was fucked. Because not only now was he hopelessly in love with the reckless,  but so fucking caring and handsome boy, but now he has to deal and commit to his family's dreadful deeds. His family's mistakes.

 

He hated having to stay. Stay on a side that were causing so much pain and  _ hurt _ to innocent people that never deserved it. That never asked for it. 

 

He had to deal with it, because no matter what he needed to survive. He **_had_ ** to survive. Not for his family. Not for anyone else but for himself and the boy that was connected to him in such a bizarre way.

 

_ Who would have thought? That somehow tugging two complete opposites together was a really good idea? _

 

Draco had to laugh bitterly at that thought alone. Because, although the war was over, although Harry had  somehow gotten the idea to start over, it didn't matter. Draco didn't deserve it. Draco Malfoy was broken. Pieces and pieces had been scattered across his life they may never be filled again. The shallowness always sat comfortably in the pit of his stomach, no matter what he did. He sometimes felt like absolutely nothing. He didn't feel anything on his worst days. Felt too much on his better days. It was quite irritating if he were being honest. 

 

He felt…  _ alive  _ when he made contact with his old nemesis. His void of nothing seemed to vanish once there eyes had made contact and Draco's heart clenched thinking about there little conversation. 

 

Draco, sitting there, bringing up the memory of something that happened not even a whole week ago, groans loudly and a blush of crimson blooms across his face. Holy shit, Harry wants to meet up. Harry Potter wants to meet up with  _ him.  _ That was quite insane! For the past three or four years, Draco Malfoy had day dreamed and wished and  _ hoped  _ for such a scenario to be brought to life. But that was all it was,  a day dream. He had never would have thought that Harry Potter would look at him with such easy interest or even let alone speak with him in such a calm and friendly tone. Draco still doesn't understand it. Doesn't understand Harry even wanting to meet up with him again. However, he will not stand around and deny that he is down in the dumps about. He's beyond excited. Who wouldn't be excited when there old nemesis and classmate, that was quite literally the other half of your dreadful and dark soul, was wanting to meet up in a more friendly manner?

 

Draco fills the giddiness and nerves run down his spine and tugs against his heart. Merlin, Draco was so nervous and excited to meet up with the quote handsome man again. He stares down at Harry's business card, which was resting against the table in front of him. Draco had not been able to send out any message with his owl yet. More likely that Draco has know idea how to approach the man. Draco wanted to deliver a message the day after speaking up with the said man, but he felt like that went off as a tad bit needy. Now, the week is almost over and Draco still has not a clue to say in his letter.

 

_ Hullo, _

_ I was wondering if we could meet up tonight? I mean, you did say we could meet up and catch up right? _

 

_ D.M. _

  
  


_ Potter, _

_ Let's meet up soon. _

 

_ D.M. _

 

He simply just didn't know how to go about how to word how much he was wanting to meet up. He didn't want to come off as pushy or needy. Nor did he want to come off as bossy. He wanted Harry to see that he has changed, even if it was simply just a letter. But this is Harry Potter. This was someone he had looked at and admired over the years. Someone who he wanted to hold hands with and smile at and laugh-

 

Yeah, he's getting carried away, once again. Gosh, being alone with not very much company surrounding will always have your thought spiraling to all sorts of places.

 

Draco is happy when he hears a knock at his door. Perfect, now he has someone to distract him from all of his sad  _ sad _ thoughts of hoping and wishing.

 

When he opens the door, Pansy waltzes in the room like it was her place. Black hair now cute into a short Bob sits just barely touching her shoulders. Pansy herself has not changed much when it came to looks. She filled out a little more into a women,  but either way, no major changed.

 

Pansy makes herself comfortable into the lounging chair Draco was just sitting in and she grins up at Draco, perfectly arched eyebrows arched upward.

 

“Draco.” she says, her voice smooth and proper. 

 

Draco cannot help but roll her eyes affectionately at his friend. Pansy is nowhere near actually being properly at anything. Especially if it had anything to do with Draco himself. 

 

“Pansy.” he says, back, letting her have her fun. He has not seen her in months and misses her dearly. But,don't tell her that. She will more than likely rub it in his face and pleasure. 

 

A small satisfied smile splits over her lips and her eyes shine with an ease and playfulness Draco was used to.

  
  


Pansy clasps her fingers together,  tilting her head sideways and gives Draco a quick once over. “You look,” she pauses, squinting as if that would make whatever she was seeing or thinking come to mind. “different.”

 

Draco folds his arms as his thought immediately thinks of intense green eyes calculating over  body with such ease and openness like it wasn't such a big deal. “I feel different.” he says, eyes drifting off her only a second before she meets Pansy's somewhat and always knowing eyes.

 

Pansy hums gently and gives Draco a small smile. Draco heart warms a little. He has not seen Pansy in months. The only way he has been able to contact her was through emails. It was refreshing to see one of his best friends again. The truly doesn't leave his house as much as he would if he were mentally stable. Although it has been years since the war has been over, snarling mouths and snapping insults come his way when he does decide to just casually walk around in the magical world.

 

He moved in a more muggle place due to him wanting to just  _ be _ . He was tired of the sneering remarks about his choices and bad decisions when he was still a child that seemed approval and feared the consequences. It was easier living among the muggles. He might not go out much anymore, but when he does he doesn't necessarily get ugly looks when walking to and or from his destination. He felt like he could breathe easier. 

 

However,  of course he was still trying to get used to muggle sayings and muggle ways and muggle items. When the Trials were over, he was put on house arrest for a year and his wand and inner magic was strip from him during the time. He felt lonely. His magic has always been apart from him and when it was taken away, he truly felt empty. 

 

He did receive his magic back, including his wand. With the exception of having to check in with the ministry every four months. He wasn't angry and mad  with the fact that he was still being looked at like he was going to kill someone. Hell, the war may be over and the tattoo of the skull may be fading as time goes by, but that doesn't stop the suspicion and doubt in anyone eyes. He deserved the looks, deserved the suspension, and much more.

 

But he was grateful either way. Grateful to be free and not in handcuffs like his father is. Grateful to be even alive and moving like he was a human being that actually deserved it. Draco feels his heart warm a little. He is most definitely grateful to a certain black haired, green eyed someone for even being here right now. He will always be grateful, no matter what.

 

“You're daydreaming, darling. What could you possibly be thinking about?”

 

Draco snaps back from his thought to Pansy’s voice. He sighs and goes over to sit on the couch that is right beside his chair, which is occupied at the moment. He is quite for a moment, eyes automatically drifting over the Harry's business card sitting comfortably on the table. He is not sure how to bring up the bizarre moment earlier this week to her. It's quite aggravating to Draco. He has been wanting to spill out every little detail to her as soon as it had happened, but stopped himself from doing so. He ultimately decided to tell her in person,  wanting to catch her quite honest expressions and blurting remarks of the subject. Now that the time has actually come, he is not sure what to say. Not sure if he really wants to tell her everything at all actually. 

 

“I got invited to…” Draco hesitates a little right here. He sang to tell her. Even if it's not everything. But god, he wants to tell someone. “ I saw an old acquaintance of mine of few days ago. He has asked me to send him a letter of when I am available to meet up again with him. I have know idea how to go about the entire situation.”

 

Pansy's eyes grow wide and her irises lite up and shine with unashamed excitement and joy. She squeals like the female that she is and clasps her hands together,  jumping a little bit in the chair.

 

“Did you say “he?” I swear I heard he. I heard he, right?”

 

Draco cannot help but blush a little. He loves Pansy, but he can already tell that she is getting extremely excited about the information. Draco used to tell Pansy almost about everything that was on his mind until sixth year at Hogwarts began to become difficult as the days go by. He has spoken to her about such private things, such as his sexuality. Now, he seems to select a few things to say to her when she was able to visit him. It wasn't necessarily her fault per se. He just seemed to somehow grow a habit of keeping some things to himself now.

 

Draco rolls his eyes at her excitement. “Yes, you heart correctly. He is really wanting to meet up with me again. I just don't know what to say in the letter to let him no that I am available.” 

 

Pansy scoots upward from the seat so that she can place both her feet on the ground. She sets Draco with a determined look. “Good thing you have me as a friend. Do you mind getting me some background on who your man-friend is?” 

 

Draco hesitates here. He has spoken and ranted to Pansy about Harry Potter countless of times as a teenager. She would always set him with a knowing look plastered on her face when he would get worked up about him. He can remember once after he had let out his bitter jealousy of the disaster that was called the Yule Ball, she had made the comment:

 

_ “Merlin Drake, with as much as you didn't approve of Harry going with someone else, you should have just asked him yourself.” _

 

He didn't talk to her for a good whole week before he eventually forgiven her. Back then, he named his jealousy and bitterness just plain annoyance and anger towards said boy. But now, he knows what it really was. He knows how he had truly felt about the savior of the Wizarding world.

 

“It's… It's Potter.”

 

There was silence for a moment. Pansy's blinked once. Then two more times. She opens her mouth and speaks.

 

“What.”

 

It wasn't particularly a question per se. More like a statement of blunt shock he would say. Pansy was never really ever caught by surprise. Or rather,if she was, she hardly showed it. Draco, who has know Pansy since he was eleven years old, always know she keeps her composter over almost any and every situation. She responses were usually proper responses, no matter what. This time seemed to be different.

 

Although Pansy has not showed out right any use of shock in her expression  or demeanor, Draco could tell that she was shocked either way. He response, voice not giving away how nervous he is.

 

“Potter and I ran into each other the beginning of the week and he has asked me to contact  _ him _ when I am able to meet again. I am having trouble with what I should say in the letter.”

 

Pansy doesn't speak for a long time. She sits there with a blank expression plastered on her face, eyes blinking owlishly at Draco like he could not believe what he was saying.

 

“Oh…oh my sweet Merlin.” she says all in one big breath. Her blank expression morphing into pure excitement and  _ joy _ . She then proceeds to jump out of Draco's chair and throws herself into his arms. Draco, shocked at her sudden change in emotions, tenses up and frowns.

 

“This is amazing. This is fucking amazing, Drake.” She breathes and pulls herself away from Draco, but stays seated beside him on the couch.

 

Draco lets his shoulder drop from the tension of not knowing. He figured pansy was going to yell at him, or scold him even. What for is what he wouldn't know the answer to. Draco assumed that Pansy has always known, even back in school. Draco never really voiced whether or not he liked Harry Potter, but he guesses complaining and talking about him seemed to make people suspicious.

 

“Yes?” He cannot help but ask for reassurance. 

 

Pansy give me a genuine bright smile. “Yes you silly git. I wish you would have told me sooner.” Draco thinks about stating that he would have but chickened out at the last second.l, but Pansy is already moving off the couch to grab paper and ink from the desk across from them.

 

“But never mind that. Let us get started shall we?”

She walks back over to Draco and places the paper and ink on the table and gives him a determined look. 

 

“How do you want to come off as? Proper and mature or flirtatious and just completely different. Oh, I know! We could do a mix of both!”

Pansy is already yapping her mouth off as she advises Draco would he should say and what he shouldn't say. Draco cannot help but grin at Pansy. 

 

He wonders why he even hesitated about telling her in the first place. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK IS BETTER THAN NONE!!
> 
> I TRULY LOVE HEARING FROM ANYONE THAT HAS CHOSEN TO READ THIS!


	5. Chapter Four: Oblivious to The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry waits patiently (becuase he most definitely didnt worry the whole entire time) and gets a letter by owl. Harry and Draco finally have a date and time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, would like to apologize ahead of time for any misspellings!
> 
> This chapter is fairly short and I do plan on to make up for it for the next chapter.
> 
> PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ MY A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. THERE WILL NOT NECESSARILY BE A ENDING CHAPTER NOTE!!
> 
> WARNINGS: anxiousness and nervousness// back-handed and oblivious confession of some kind// oblivious flirting.

 

# Tears From the Rain

 

 Chapter Four: Oblivious to The Acts

 

WARNINGS: 

_anxiousness and nervousness// back-handed and oblivious confession of some kind// oblivious flirting._  
  
  
  


**_HARRY HAD ONLY BEEN HOME_ ** for only a few minutes when he heard a tapping against his front door.

 

Curious, Harry rushed from his bedroom with his work clothes still on his body to the front door of his flat. He opens the door only for a pure white owl to fly into his flat. Harry hums in surprise.  Almost everyone that he knows has a cellular phone to contact him by. If not by phone, then they simply send him letter by mail,not by owl.

 

Harry feels his heart beat speed up. The only person that would be sending a letter by owl would the one person he has been waiting to hear from for over week. Draco Malfoy has decided to finally contact him.

 

Harry turns towards the owl as it flaps it wings and stares at harry with a blank expression on its face. Harry never would have thought that owls make much of an expression in the first place, but boy did this one have an attitude.

 

“Hello. Did Draco finally decide to send me a letter?” Harry had finally spoken up. Although he is not sure why, knowing that the owls do not necessarily talk back, but hoot. The white owl did not hoot though. It simply just dropped the rolled up letter onto the closet table, which was a small rectangular one pressed against the hallway wall. The owl gave a small hoot before flapping its wings and heading to the door. Harry couldn't help but chuckle,  finding the whole entire thing amusing. Harry opens the door for the owl and it flies away. Harry closes the door and thinks to himself if Draco know that he lives in a muggle neighborhood, where it's unusual for owls to just be flying around at night with rolled up paper held with there legs.

 

Harry makes his way to the small table and grabs the letter, heartbeat increasing once again when the letter is in his hand. Harry, grounds himself and tries to ease his excitement and curiosity down. He can feel both wrapping around his insides and trying to make their way upwards to where his heart was beating rapidly against his chest. He lets  out a small sigh, shaky and uneasy, before unfolding the letter and reading.

 

_Harry,_

_I find myself writing to you this late in the evening and I cannot help but scold myself for doing so._

 

_Anyway, I thought about what you said. About wanting to possibly meet up and sit and talk about…. I don't know exactly. To be honest, I am not sure why I decided to reach out to you. Due to our messy past, I was shocked myself when you had even insisted or suggested for me to contact you._ _I still am quite shocked._

 

_However l, I find myself wanting to see you again. Gosh. That sound quite romantic, don't you think? I just simply mean that I don't mind meeting up. It has been awhile since we have been in contact with each other, and considering that with how much has changed, I do believe there will be no harm done._

 

_I am available all day this upcoming Monday.Saturday is also a day I will be available. If you could just contact me back about what day you're okay with, we could simply move on from there._

 

_With regards,_

_D.M._

 

_P.S.- If you do not mind, I have left left both my cellular number and email address at the very bottom of this letter. You could contact me with either, if it makes it easier for you._

  
  


Harry lets out an amused laugh once he is finished reading the letter, an unexplainable pulse of his magic spreading throughout his body and reaching the tip of his fingertips. He can feel the restlessness of it. His heart is soaring with anticipation and wonder and hope and gosh he had never felt this excited about anything. Not even when he became an auror.

 

Getting a letter from Draco had made him anticipate what would happen. Reading the letter and knowing that Draco _does_ want to see him again makes him so fucking relieved and happy.  Harry cannot help but reread the letter in his hands, a smile stretching put across his face. He reread the line where Draco says that he finds himself wanting to see him again. Harry, for Merling knows why, feels his heart beat faster just reading that one sentence. Because, all week, Harry has been waiting and waiting (patiently if he might add. He definitely did not jump and run to windows or the door when he _thought_ he heard tapping. Definitely not him.) for Draco to contact him.

 

He hasn't told Ron why he's been anxious all week. Hasn't said a word as in why he's been so lost in his thoughts when he knows he should be focusing on their next upcoming mission. He's been wondering and hoping and _waiting_ for Malfoy to contact him. If he were to admit out loud,he would say that he shouldn't be this anxious.

 

It was unnatural. Harry has always stuck to an schedule and never went out of his way to worry about much other than work and his closest friends. But then Draco Malfoy came right back into his life, eyes ever so grey and _blue_ and how is it possible to have such enchanting eyes in the first place?

 

Harry definitely felt like he was back in school all over again. When he and Draco used to make contact, intentionally or not, his heart had _always_ picked up and his adrenaline would burst free from inside his body to the point where he felt so _fucking alive._ Even if they were yelling, screaming, insulting,  and bickering at each other for almost there whole entire time at Hogwarts, being around Draco had always pushed out some type of action and _feeling._ Malfoy set his blood on fire and his mind racing. It was intense almost every time being around Draco, even when they were technically speaking on friendly terms.

 

Now, here Harry stands with proof that Draco does and is looking forward to meeting up again and Harry couldn't be more relieved. He could admit that he feared that Draco would drop his request and pretend that Harry even suggested meeting up again. That would be bothersome. Harry, in all honest could not _wait_.

 

His eyes travel down the piece of paper and stops when he sees in bold ink Malfoys email address and cell phone number. His heart thumbs in nervousness. He wants to contact Draco. He can feel the urge to send him a quick text, although he did get home late and it is currently almost eleven o'clock at night.

 

He looks over the number a few times until it is implanted in his head and tosses the letter right back on the table. He makes his way to his bedroom and immediately goes for his phone. He puts Malfoy’s information in his contact information and saves it. Mind racing and thoughts of whether or not it was good idea for not, his thump hovers above the message button. Should he send him a message? Even if it were to just simply say hello? He doesn't want to seem like he being pushy. For Merlin's sake, Monday is only just a few days away. He should wait until tomorrow morning and send him his answer through email.

 

Harry sighs loudly and lets his head drop forward,  eyes closed. But he doesn't want to wait until tomorrow. Plus, it's not like Draco is even asleep. The letter did only come through not even ten minutes ago. Draco most definitely should be up still right?

 

“Oh, fuck it.”

 

Harry says loudly and boldly presses down on the messaging button. The screen changes to a regular texting keyboard and the letters starts blankly back at Harry's face, waiting for his next move. Does he simply say hello? Maybe he should just tell Draco that Monday would be perfectly fine to meet up and call it a night.

 

Both would be perfectly fine actually. Harry types.

 

**Hello Malfoy. This is Potter. I was wanting to let you know that Monday is a perfect day for us to meet up. I only have an early morning shift at work, so I should be off 12 o'clock. Let's say, meet up at the same cafe we ran into each other last? Let's say around 2? I do very much would like to catch up.**

 

Harry groans internally,  wincing at his last sentence. He hopes that doesn't sound too over the top. Harry lets out a rush of air before sucking more air in. He doesn't debate on whether or not he should send it. He presses the send button and mere seconds letter, his phone shows that the message was sent at eleven-oh-three at night.

 

He takes a deep breath and puts his phone down on his little desk sitting up against the wall across from his bed. He tries to not think about it as he goes through his regular night routine. He washes quickly and nicely. He lets himself stand under the running water and tries to calm the nervousness that is making itself known. It sits in the bottom of his stomach and blooms outward and against his intestines. He can't calm down. His mind nor body will allow him to.

 

He dries off and puts on a plain black tee and some pajama bottoms on, making his way back into his bedroom. His attention is immediately drawn into his phone. He most definitely wait until tomorrow to see if Draco has responded back to his message. But his body is already moving and before he even notices, his phone is in his hands. He clicks it open and immediately zooms in on the message notification.

 

His smile is already blooming  across his face before he has any say in it. He clicks on the notification and it is in fact from Malfoy. His smile is so huge at this point and he is  just so flabbergasted by how excited and happy about it. He hasn't felt like this in years. His adrenaline doesn't even really react like _this_ when on a stakeout as an Auror. Not even when he was with Ginny. He has not really felt this energetic pull with anybody _except_ Malfoy. Malfoy always has a way to get his heart pumping and his mind racing when no one was able to. How odd…

 

He clicks to open up the notification and reads what Malfoy has to say.

 

_Hello Potter. I never really expected for you to contact me right away. You most certainly don't play around, do you? Either way, Monday, 2 o'clock sounds perfect actually. Gives enough time to make sure I have my thoughts together._

 

Harry reads the message and can't help and shake his head in amusement. Did Draco just _tease_ him? That is most certainly new. But definitely not discouraged. Harry quite likes it actually. Harry checks in the time when the message had came through. Eleven-oh-nine. Seven minutes ago. Considering that fact the Draco even responded this late eases his heart and mind for some reason. He doesn't see anything wrong to just at least responding back.

 

**Draco Malfoy? Needing to get his thoughts together? I thought you always had your thoughts together?**

 

**Great! I'm glad that it helps. I really can't wait to see you, I hope you know that.**

 

He sends this with ease this time, not even thinking much of his text. It seems easy to tease and just talk to Malfoy. Even if neither have seen each other in awhile.

 

His thoughts are interrupted with another message notification. Draco responded once again.

 

_Oh, do shut up Potter. My thoughts are most definitely about me. But when it comes to you, its naturally hard to think about much of anything._

 

_That sounded romantic.  I do apologize! I meant that you always have my thoughts all over the place in worst cases or so._

 

**That makes me happy that I'm the only cause of your juggled up thoughts :).**

 

_I can't wait either._

 

_To meet up I mean. It has been quite some time since we seen each other. I do believe we have lots to speak about._

 

_Good, I'm glad I didn't embarrass myself._

 

**I would think it's quite hard to embarrass yourself in front of anyone.**

 

**Great, at least we're both anticipating on it.**

 

_Right._

 

_I should be going now._

 

_I hope you have an amazing nights sleep._

 

**Understand! I should be sleeping soon also. Gotta be up at 7 tomorrow. Some early meeting.**

 

_Alright_ _then. Have a goodnight then,Potter._

 

**Goodnight to you too, Malfoy.**

 

As Harry ends the conversation, he. Prices that he has a huge smile plastered on his face. Tee the shining and eyes crinkling. Merlin, he really has never been this happy about much in his life. He was finally able to see Draco again.

 

And boy was he looking forward to it.

 

 

 

 

 

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _

 

_**IF YOU ARE ANYWAY INTERESTED IN CHECKING OUT MY VOLTRON FIC, OR AT LEAST THE IDEA OF MY UPCOMING VOLTRON FIC, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT IN THIS LINK BELOW!** _

__

_**<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300429/chapters/40690661> ** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY FEEDBACK AT ALL IS BEETER THAN NONE!
> 
>  
> 
> I LOVE HEARING WHAT MY READERS AND GUEST THINK!


	6. Chapter 6

When I first thought about this story, I was so excited to get it out and everything. Especially with ideas that were just running around freely! 

I'm sorry to say that this story is put on hold. 

I'm trying to figure out how I continue this story and what I want to do with it.


End file.
